The Queen's Fool
by Veilwuarrah
Summary: Queen Annis finds Merlin running for his life in the woods, but discovers there's something horribly wrong, once she takes him back to her castle, and learns he doesn't know where Arthur is, or who he is.. Merlin faces a tough decision. (whump, Set after S05E02)
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes, I know. I've been busy and updates are unusually slow. Trying to get ready for that trip so bare with me. "Growing Secrets" chapter 20 still needs some polish so until I can get around to get in the _right mood and do that_, here's something "in-between"; yet again. Feedback/reviews are much appreciated (they make me happeh and keep me writing :3) Hope you like it and.. let me know what you think~**

**Enjoy~**

**.*.**

The man peered back towards the group he was with to check if he was still unnoticed as he made his way further into the bushes. The hunting party had stopped for a rest, so the middle-aged man took the opportunity to go and relieve himself.

He headed towards a thicket when something moved and the next minute a dark haired tall man stepped out from behind a tree, then yelped upon spotting him.

"_Bloody hell,_ Garreth! You scared me!"

"Speak for yerself!" – the older man said with a hiss in his voice and he continued to walk passed his mate, fiddling with his belt.

"What are you doing?" – the other one asked; a fairly pointless question he realized as soon as he said it.

"What does it look like I'm doing? We've been hunting all day. I'm sure, even her majesty has business at times. _Do ya mind_?!"

The dark-haired held his hands up in defense and let out a sigh and was about to turn away, when he made a serious face and instead he took a few steps forward.

"What now.." – Garreth started rather irked at him, but he got shushed.

"Look.." – and he pointed somewhere behind him, so he had no choice but to turn around while the tall one stepped closer.

"I don't see nuthin'.." – he said with a grunt, but kept his voice low.

"Over there.." – he pointed again and through the bushes they could see some movement.

"Victor, I swear, ya got the eyes of an eagle.. " – Garreth whispered. – "Ya suppose it's a deer? Or a boar?"

"Whatever it is, it better be edible.." – the other man replied and quickly but quietly set and lifted his crossbow to aim.

There was something moving about in the bushes just below them in the small valley. Victor stood still waiting to get a clearer shot as the movement was heading towards a clearing. It was moving fast and carelessly, somewhat getting closer to them, but still far enough not to notice them. The man was following it in aim, his finger close to pulling the weapon's trigger.

Then the prey stumbled out in the open and both men stood in awe. It wasn't a boar or a deer it was a young man making his way ahead. He walked a bit awkwardly holding his right arm to his chest and somewhat limping, looking behind him repeatedly and they could see it from a distance that half his face was covered with blood.

"Have you seen something?" – came a voice from behind and they both jolted around to find a woman sitting on a horse looking at them.

Garreth realized he was still holding onto his trousers and quickly turned around to tie his belt while Victor took a step forward.

"My Queen, we thought we saw something, but it turned out to be a man." – said the man and pointed in the direction. The middle-aged woman looked ahead and she too spotted the man. She looked on with furrowed brows for a second while someone else came next to her on horse, looking at the same direction.

"Isn't that Arthur's fool? The boy Merlin?" - the woman then asked.

"What is he doing all the way out here? Its pretty far from Camelot.." – the man standing next to her with his horse added wondering.

"He's in trouble.." – the queen said once noticing other figures breaking out from the bushes in pursuit of the injured man. - "Get them! Save the boy!" – she shouted, and her men rushed down the slope heading towards the pursuers.

Queen Annis watched on with slight worry, but then she saw something that completely got her by surprise.

The king's fool turned around and raised his hand, then shouted words she couldn't make out and the mercenaries flew back in the air quite the distance, some hitting the ground, some falling against the trees.

Then he wobbled a bit on his feet, visibly panting and turned to keep running.

At that point the queen's men reached the clearing and running passed the boy they hurried towards the mercenaries that were now gathering themselves and ready to attack again.

Merlin turned around and around, clearly confused of the sudden rush of so many people; he had no idea where they came from. All wearing darkish clothes he didn't know who is who and on what side they are on in the chaos, but the ones that met him from head on were fighting the ones that were chasing him, so he figured he should just get away while he still can. Someone approached him and grabbed his arm. It wasn't a hostile approach, but Merlin felt too wary of everything and everyone; it made no difference at that point. A flash of gold and the man was flying off. He made a run for it, as best as his strength let him, wanting to go as far as possible before anyone notices him again, but as soon as he started moving something slammed into him from behind with sharp pain thundering though the back of his shoulder and he cried out in pain, then after two more clumsy steps he fell forward.

He saw a pair of feet approaching and he gathered all his strength and pushed himself up enough to send a spell towards the mercenary and throw him back. Then he staggered to his feet and turned around.

He only managed to acknowledge that someone swung something heavy against his head and things went from really dizzy to really dark and really fast, and he could only faintly register that hitting the ground hurt as well.

.*.

The queen stepped closer to the body on the ground as Garreth was already crouched down next to him.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, my queen." – he replied not looking up, slowly turning him around, careful not to aggravate the wound on his shoulder that still had an arrow sticking out of it. The right side of his head was glistering with a new layer of red which gave his pale face a ghostly contrast.

Annis only needed to take one look.

"Get the horses! We are riding back!" – she gave her orders not even looking up from the bloodied manservant, and a few men jumped immediately to do as their queen asked. – "Get him ready." – he said to the warrior next to the boy and walked off.

Garreth nodded and took him in his cares. Shredding the boy's already torn shirt and wrapping a tight makeshift bandage around his forearm that was bleeding heavily. There was some cloth wrapped around it already, perhaps the boy tried to stop the bleeding himself, but it has long since soaked through.

He found it odd, that the young man was only wearing a shirt in this chilly weather, where he could see his own breath form a silvery vapor in the air; not to mention the fact that he was barefoot. Garreth suspected he must've escaped from somewhere, and just ran for his life. He continued with the bandaging. When he found the wraps on his arm tight enough he looked at the arrow and figured removing it will need cleaner methods, and more prompt action; and he just might bleed to death if the man were to pull it out there and then, so he instead grabbed the arrow with two hands and broke it, leaving just enough to be grabbed for the pulling. He noted to himself how the dark haired boy didn't even flinch at it, though surely that couldn't have been pleasant, unconscious or not; and he wondered if that was a good sign or that of a bad.

Some of the other men gathered around to look, as another one led Garreth's horse close to him, while he was finishing up bandaging the boy's head.

The cut was a nasty one, but again he didn't make a sound or a move, completely oblivious to the world around him.

.*.

Merlin was in far worse condition when they carried him into the physician's chambers. Fever visibly sat in and he was sweating and breathing in pants. The ride to the castle surely didn't help.

The two men carrying him gently set him down on the table in the small chamber.

"Enota.. do everything you can for him." – Annis said putting her hand on the other woman's arm as she came into the chamber in a rush.

"Who is this boy?" – the physician asked.

"His name is Merlin, and he is the manservant of King Arthur" – the Queen said, but then their attention was snatched towards the injured one as he let out a pained moan when Garreth touched his shoulder.

Enota was next to him in a blink of an eye, taking charge.

Annis stood around and watched, still surprised a bit about what she saw the young man do. Her thoughts wandered to Arthur and hoped with all her heart that he was alright. She was eager to find out from Merlin, however it didn't look like he is going to be talkative any time soon.

The queen turned and left.

The physician and the men worked efficiently. Cutting the ragged shirt off the boy, which revealed more bruises and scratches, one particularly large one on his left side, as if he'd fallen against a tree or a rock; but the main problems still were the head wound, the cut on his arm and the arrow wound on the back of his shoulder along with the growing fever; and the fact that he was starting to come to, which made it all the more difficult, as with all the commotion around him and he was clearly confused, in a lot of pain and frightened.

"No.. no…!... S-stay a-away.. from m-me…" – he whimpered at one point and did his best to get loose from the grips and hands that were holding him, but he was far too weak to actually succeed.

"Its alright, it's alright. You are safe." – Enota said, making her voice as calmest as she could, while picking up a cup from the small table behind her. – "Here, this will help with the pain. Drink." – she instructed and held it to Merlin's mouth to make him drink it. He resisted for a bit but eventually gave in and emptied the cup, only gagging on it once.

"That's it. Drink it all. Good boy.." – Enota encouraged him. – "You'll be alright.." – she said looking at him, while Merlin stared her for a moment or two, before his eyes closed slowly and he fell limp again against the two men's grip.

"He's out; time to take that arrow out too." - she said setting the cup down and watched as the two men layed his body down and turned him on his side, exposing the bloody piece of wood sticking out of his shoulder.

_Tough times ahead,_ Enota thought, once taking in the damage done.

.*.

Annis walked up and down in the small chamber the next day.

Enota went to fetch some water and herbs from her supply room, while queen agreed to stay by the bedside of their 'guest'; however she was deep in thought and somewhat worried and started pacing in the small room, occasionally stopping to look out at the large window that showed towards the courtyard.

She was getting increasingly worried. She had sent out patrols in the direction Merlin came from but they came back empty-handed. She could only guess that Arthur was nearby, remembering that time he came to her tent with his offer and his servant followed him. That boy was always beside him, no armor, no weapon, no matter how dangerous the journey was, Merlin was practically Arthur's shadow. Queen Annis found herself smiling a little and looked at the still unconscious young man laying on the cot.

She walked around the table, that now had potions and recipe scrolls on it and sat down next to Merlin and for lack of anything better to do, and she just stared at the bed's occupant.

Merlin was breathing rather fussed and his face was still visibly sweaty. Enota tried her best to bring his fever down but she was fighting infection, fatigue and blood loss effects in the same time. These were still the crucial hours so all they could do was wait.

They rolled up a blanket and had it placed against his back so he could still be somewhat laying on his back, but not pressing the bandaged arrow wound. The sword-cut on his arm needed stitches and was now wrapped neatly in clean white bandages; as was his head, making him look like he was wearing a white bandana.

Queen Annis was a patient woman. She had to be; running a kingdom on her own since her husband's passing, and even from before that unfortunate event; but she still found the waiting irksome this time.

She had waited optimal moments in battles for the right tactics; while her men fought and many perished, but she had to wait and be patient; and she did. And now she was waiting for a wounded servant to wake up and she was finding it hard.

She let out a sigh and looked away from the young man's face, she's been scrutinizing for the passed couple of minutes.

The young warlock then stirred and Annis picked her head up again to see him move.

He furrowed is brow and slowly opened his eyes.

The world seemed incredibly out of focus and wobbling for Merlin so he decided to just close them again.

"..ohw.." – he lifted his hand to put on his head, it just hurt so much, but he couldn't figure out why. Then his hand touched the bandage and he paused for a second then opened his eyes again and let his vision slowly clear. Only then did he realize he wasn't alone.

The woman looked at him with a smile.

"Welcome back"

Merlin stared at her without saying anything, then he peered around and seemed to get more frightened, every now and again looking back at Annis.

"Its all right, you are safe here. None's going to harm you." – the queen said putting a hand on his arm. The boy flinched and looked at her still somewhat scared but eased up a little, his wary glance settling on the woman sitting next to him.

"W-what ..?"

"You were being chased by mercenaries and you got injured.." – she said – "But I must say, you put up quite the fight. Does Arthur know you have magic?"

The frightened look was more of an answer then she would need in words.

"I guess not.." – she said more to herself then to the young man. – "Where is Arthur, Merlin? Is he in trouble?"

Annis looked at him expectantly, but the young man just stared in horror and the woman figured it will be hard for her to keep her patience up if he will keep quiet any longer.

"Arthur..?" - the young warlock blinked at her. – "Merlin?.. Is that my name?.. Do you know me?"

And it was Queen Annis's turn to look surprised. That must have been _some_ knock on the head..


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow.. I felt swept away by the response I got on this fic!_ Thank you all so so much! :3_**

**Second chapter... This took a while, folks, apologies~ I had good fun writing it; I really hope you will enjoy reading it and _please_ take the time to share your thoughts and views and review! Reviews are like candy, I swear! PM is welcome as well :)**

**_NOTICE:_ For further updates on both "The Queen's Fool" and "Growing Secrets": I shall be traveling abroad for 3 week-ish time, so no promises on updates for that time, but will get back at it around December 7th :) **

**And now.. on with the fic~**

**.*.*.*. **

"Annis, _why on earth_ is there a guard positioned outside my chambers..?" – the elderly woman walked in with a bundle of herbs and a jar in her arms, along with some clean bandages, holding the items to her chest to be able to maneuver the door handle, clearly not happy about the armed man outside her door.

"Forget the guard, Enota, we have a bigger problem.." – Annis stood looking at the patient with furrowed brows.

The elderly woman looked at the cot following the queen's glance.

"Oh, you're awake." – she said somewhat relieved, and started to set the things she carried on the small table near the wall, not far from the foot of the bed. – "How are you feeling?"

"He doesn't remember who he is.." – the queen replied instead of him and had a bad feeling crawling in her chest. The physician picked her head up to her words and turned from the herbs to look at her, then at the boy.

Merlin ran his gaze between the two women looking confused and becoming increasingly agitated, his vision going in and out of focus, even his breath turning into panting. Neither of them looked familiar and peering around, nothing looked familiar in the room either. He just didn't know where he was; how he got there; or _who_ he was, for that matter.

"What.. Who are you? What h-happened? ..Why c-cant I rem-member anything?.." – he started to panic and started to get up, which was a rather bad idea; and the abrupt jolts of pain proved it just how much; achingly reminding him of his condition and just how weak he was. He let out a cry of pain.

"It's alright, boy, just be still." – Enota said, as she moved to keep him on the cot, but Merlin jumped like a startled animal.

_"No. No! NO! It's not alright!"_ – the adrenaline gave him strength and before they could realize, he was out of bed and backing towards the other end of the room, to get away, knocking into a chair on the way, however the back of the room met him with more shelves of books and jars and a dead end; it really was a small chamber.

He grabbed his hurting right arm and let out a pained gasp. His vision would blur and his right arm and shoulder felt throbbing with pain and he felt stitches pulling and burning his skin and felt it pass on the discomfort onto his whole body and his stomach turned uncomfortably at each move he made and breath he took. He felt _horrible;_ in all sense of the word.

The two women stood still, not even blinking while staring at him. They had to get him back on the cot, before he would hurt himself any further; having the young man acquire more injuries by hitting himself on something was the last thing they needed.

"Where am I?!" – he demanded in a hoarse voice, wobbling on his feet, taking small steps towards the door, while keeping an eye on the two women.

"You're in Caerleon. You were found injured in the forest." – The queen said. – "My name is Annis, and this is Enota. Merlin, you have to trust us, we _are_ trying to help you." – the woman said forcing her voice to be as calm as she could.

Merlin just looked at them, slowly running his gaze between the two women; for the life of him, he couldn't understand what was going on around him. Nothing made sense. He was in pain and horribly nauseous.

He felt incredibly hot and could feel the sweat on his whole body, yet shivering, along with the pain and his vision just kept going in and out of focus; it seemed he was losing the battle as he dangerously wobbled backwards and found himself knocking against the small table along the wall under the large window.

"Merlin.. You should really lie down." – Enota tried to reason with him.

"Guard!" - The queen decided to call for help, but she realized it was a bad decision, as Merlin tensed even more when he saw the armed man enter the room and backed away again, knocking things over on the small table, having vials tumble onto the ground and then marching straight through the broken glass; he hissed at the pain, staggered, but just kept backing away with a limp. Annis held her hand up to signal him to stop, and the man stood still eyeing the situation.

"No!" – the panic that took hold of him was something out of this world, his breath growing ever more ragged and he felt he just can't get enough air in his lungs and the room was dangerously moving around him.

"Merlin, listen to me. I know it's hard, but you will have to trust us. You are _safe_ here. None is going to harm you. You _have_ to let us _help_ you." – Annis tried to coax the warlock out of the corner, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could, knowing all to well, one wrong move and the servant could do something really reckless and injure himself even more, now that he was so frightened and visibly just inches away from passing out. Not to mention he could use his magic and in his current state, the queen didn't know what effect that might have on his worn body.

"You are injured. You have a concussion. You have to stay _put_!" – the physician tried again.

"What? Concussion? No… no… I have to… I…"

He lost balance wobbling at his feet and gripped the corner of the table then all of a sudden he bent over and retched on the ground. He tried to steady himself but dizziness was winning over him and he fell to his knees. He tried to steady himself with his right arm, but the injuries made it give way almost instantly and as he yelped, he was bending over more on the ground.

The two women were next to him in an instant.

"It's okay.. try to calm down." – Enota ran her hand along his back, careful not to touch the arrow wound. – "Take deep breaths. That's it.. Deep breaths." – she kept talking all the while she caressed his back.

The queen motioned to the guard to help them and he carefully grabbed the boy's left arm and along with the physician they led him back to the cot.

"Im.. im.. sorry.. il.. ill clean that up.." – Merlin mumbled between chattering teeth.

"Don't you mind it." – the elderly woman said. – "You need to rest now. That's all I want you to focus on right now. Alright?"

As they set him back on the cot, small tremors started to take over, slowly growing in intensity. He closed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, groaning from time to time.

Enota wasn't one to waste time; she was beside him with a small vile in an instant, still stirring it before she leaned towards him, to lift his head a bit.

"Drink this. Only two sips, no more." – the foul taste didn't help but the boy drank as instructed, struggling with the trembles.

They didn't need to wait long for the potion to take effect, but until that none said anything. The guard nodded to the queen and went back to his post closing the door behind him, and the two women stood staring at Merlin, as he battled with the shaking and the pain that waved though his already spent body.

He would let out pained moans between the ragged breathing, eyes still shut tight, but as the medicine started to do its work the whimpers became less and his breathing eased, as well as his body eased up from the fit, only twitching a few times as it became more and more relaxed.

Merlin finally opened his eyes and looked at the women again. He had a feeling they had questions, and he feared; he dreaded he doesn't have the answers.

.*.

"He needs rest. You can't upset him like that. Whatever it is that you need from him he clearly doesn't remember."

"When will he?"

"I don't know. It could be hours, days; maybe even years or never. Give him time, Annis. It's only been one day, and he only woke up today. It is quite severe as it is."

The questioning didn't quite go as Queen Annis had planned, and she was rather upset and worried as she strode though the corridors towards her chambers.

As she was about to open the door, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye she stopped to turn towards it. However the top of the stairs seemed deserted, so the next minute she dismissed the idea, muttering to herself about long day and weariness, and let her thoughts wander back to the young warlock and of just what she should do.

Merlin was clueless, ill and would get frightened at every other question that the woman posed to him earlier.

"Do you know where Arthur is?"

_Oh Gods.. this Arthur was in trouble and he was the one that should know where and how.._

"I don't know.."

"Do you remember where you were?"

"No.."

"Where you were heading?.."

"No.."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I.. I .. w-woke up here…" – he carefully said, but was pretty certain that wasn't something the woman would be interested in.

"Anything about Arthur? Anything at all?.."

"No.. I don't know.. nothing.."

"He could be in danger.. it would be very important for you to remember.."

He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and felt more and more cornered and lost.

"I _don't_ know!... I _don't_… remember anything! _Nothing!_ I don't.. I don't.." - and he started to sob, still covering his eyes, unmoving; he just cried.

He felt so left behind and forgotten; and unable to respond to simple questions, for all he knew this Arthur fellow - _whoever he was -_ could be in danger and he can't .. just _can't_ remember. _Damn it all._

"That's enough." – Enota's tone wasn't loud but it was determined, and she ushered the other woman away from the boy.

Annis figured she will have to take another approach, so she retreated to her chambers after Enota expressed her view on Merlin's condition, pulling the queen to the side.

_She's right._ – Annis agreed thinking about the physician's words. The young man -_ and perhaps, not quite such a fool_ - was suffering as it was; he didn't need her to make it worse, and it was clear as day she won't be getting any answers from him. She just had a bad feeling about the boy being so far from is home. It seemed he never left Arthur's side._ So just where could Arthur be..?_

She figured the only thing she _can_ do in this situation is to send word to Camelot; just to inform the king that his _fool_ is in Caerleon, and hope the king is actually in Camelot.

However another thought seeped through and she found herself sitting back in her armchair wondering about something that couldn't be overlooked; or perhaps it _was overlooked_ on purpose?

She knew the laws of Camelot, she also knew Arthur was nothing like his father, but still she wasn't sure of his views on magic.

After some thought she decided not to mention anything about it.

Annis sent for a messenger to take the letter immediately as she finished.

.*.

Enota didn't say anything, just went about in her chambers; cleaning up the broken glass and the sick off the floor; sorting vials; didn't tell the boy that everything is alright, didn't run to soothe him, she was just going about her tasks, giving Merlin time to gather himself.

He felt the crying made the aching in his head worse so he tried to stop; and think of something; something else. But there was nothing there, just that deep sadness and emptiness.

He rubbed his tears away and sniffed a couple of times. He felt embarrassed about crying in front of others; especially crying in front of a woman.

Looking at Enota, he noticed the woman was now washing her hands and fiddling with a jar and some bandages and after some time she walked up to him.

"Lets have a look at that arm." – she said gently and settled next to him to change his bandages.

She found Merlin's little venture out of bed didn't strain the wounds much, as she cleaned and applied more salve. The manservant had his head turned and eyes shut, not baring to look at the nasty cut, and he would hiss and bite his lip but kept quiet.

_The king's fool indeed.. - _ Enota thought, however upon noticing Merlin's pained expression, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him.

"Do you know how you got this? Who did this to you?" – she asked

Merlin peered at her and wanted to shake his head but feared pain would attack him again so he just whispered.

"I don't know.. do you?"

"I don't." – she said but upon seeing how lost he was becoming she figured the boy could use some encouragement. – "It _will_ come back to you, you know. But only if you rest enough."

The manservant managed a nod.

He felt like he had lost something very important and didn't even know what it was.

"Who is Arthur?" - he asked all of a sudden.

"He is the king of Camelot. And you are his manservant."

"Manservant to the king...wow.." - he mussed over that information. A slight sting to his arm made him hiss and draw a quick breath and his attention wandered back to the cut on his limb.

"Have I been hurt before?" – he asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Men have a tendency to get themselves injured." – she said with a puff and looked back at Merlin with raised eyebrows, cheering inwardly at the slight curl of the corner of his mouth, even if it was just a flinch of a time. – "Well for once, you have a scar on your chest, there. It looks like a burn, I'm certain that couldn't have been any more pleasant than this cut. Looks pretty old too."

Merlin peered down running his fingers through the slightly lighter patch on his torso, eyeing the mark, realizing just then that he wasn't wearing much clothing. Then he looked at his left hand.

"It looks like I work a lot too." – he remarked noticing the hardened skin on his fingers here and there, and his slightly dirty nails.

"Well you _are_ the king's manservant after all. I don't think he makes it easier."

Merlin smiled faintly, wondering what Arthur could be like.

"Do I live here?"

"No, you live in Camelot."

"Is Arthur in Camelot?"

"Yes.. "

"Then we could got to him!" – he perked up. – "If Arthur knows me then we should go to Camelot."

"Camelot is pretty far from here. And you are not fit to travel yet." – Enota explained, once she finished wrapping clean bandages on Merlin's forearm, only a bit surprised of the idea. – "But don't worry, you will soon enough." – she added with a slight smile once seeing the disappointment on the young man expression.

.*.

"Perhaps another knock on the head?" – Garreth suggested.

Enota gave him a glare.

"He's been knocked out _enough_ times already, I believe." – she said with a hiss and went back to roll off the last of the bandages from the young man's head, revealing the wounds still slightly swollen and red.

"Nasty.." – the man grimaced, and felt a little sorry for the lad, that from the looks couldn't have been any older then his son.

"Indeed.." – she frowned.

Just then there was a knock on the door and someone entered.

"My queen." – the man bowed to Annis as she walked in.

"Garreth." – the woman smiled. – "Seems our boy is popular with visitors." – she smiled, drawing a bit of smile on the man's face.

"I'll be on me way, your majesty. I just came for me wife's medicine." – he said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's there by the window, Garreth, sorry."

The man had indeed came earlier to retrieve the tonic for his wife, but as he showed up there and then, the physician decided to put him to work in helping her changing the bandage on the young warlock's shoulder.

Merlin tried to sit still but could barley keep his eyes open, his head bobbing from time to time, feeling the medicine he just took to be slowly knocking him out, breath by breath.

"Almost done.." – Enota said encouragingly, though she was in a bit of hurry. Merlin picked his head up to her voice, only then realizing how low he let it drop; so as the older man walked in, the elderly woman didn't hesitate to ask for his help, and the man did as asked without a word.

Merlin felt a little grateful and a little embarrassed as he looked up at the bearded man that sat face to face with him and held him.

"How are ya feeling lad?" – he asked with a slim but encouraging smile.

"S-sleepy.." – he mumbled and he found it more and more impossible to keep his head up or his mind awake. He felt very warm, almost sickeningly so, and darkness was pushing into his mind inch by inch.

It didn't take long after that and his body fell limp in the warrior's grip.

Nor he or the physician said anything for a while.

"Hes looking better." – Garreth remarked once they layed him back on the cot.

"Yes, but unfortunately, he doesn't remember who he is."

Garreth looked at the woman in surprise then at the young man, as Enota moved to continue tending to him.

The man stood around in case he would be needed again; - _noting his idea to solve the memory problem was indeed a scanty one._ Enota was managing the rest of the way, caught up in her duty, only realizing the man was still standing around, after the queen had walked in.

She tended to do that when she was busy with something, but the warrior seemed to have gotten used to her habits.

"No worries." – the warrior stepped up to claim the small bottle motioned by the physician.

"Is she doing better?" - the woman inquired.

"She _is_ bossing us around, I say she is doing fine." – the man exclaimed, making the women chuckle slightly.

"Good night, your majesty" – he bowed towards Annis. – "Thank you, Enota"

After the man left the elderly woman had all her attention on Merlin again.

"See this? He's been hit there once before." – Enota continued examining the wound and showing it to the queen as well. – "It had more dried blood on it and the wound had started to close. I'm surprised he ran and fought as you say he did. No doubt that couldn't have been pleasant or easy for him."

The queen took a closer look noticing that there were two line of stitches indeed, just above his temple, with the swelling displaying various colors from angry red to dark blue and some dried blood; the same colors that reached down to his cheekbone with a couple of scratches and bruises, and along above his ear.

Merlin was oblivious to their scrutinizing eyes.

He lay on the cot with his head turned to the side so the physician could have better access in order to change the bandage. His breathing was now even and his caretaker was pleased to notice his fever had gone down too, though he still looked very pale with slight dark circles under his eyes, he had improved a lot.

"He's sleeping again?" – Annis said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, which the physician ignored.

"I gave him a tonic earlier. He was complaining of pain." – Enota explained. – "Though I didn't expect it to knock him out. I'm guessing he is more sensitive to one of the herbs then others. Or it's just the fatigue. Or both."

Enota carefully applied some marigold ointment on the injury with the help of a rolled up piece of cloth, sometimes stopping to look at the damage.

"It is healing very nicely though I must say."

"Probably the magic." – Annis said.

Enota looked at her

"The boy has magic." – the queen explained.

"Oh.." - the physician looked at him with new found awe.

.*.

"Here's what you asked for Enota." – a quiet tinkling voice said as the speaker walked in balancing a tray in her hands made her way into the physician's chamber.

"Thank you, dear" – the woman looked up at her briefly. – "Just put it on the table. I'll see if I can get him to eat anything when he wakes up."

"Are you sure you didn't want any chicken? Margery made a heavenly dish. Everyone to walk around the kitchens gets hungry from the smell alone." – she chatted with a smile, but when she turned to have a better look at the patient she was asked to bring food to, she let out a small shriek and held her hands to her mouth.

Enota turned immediately, thinking something was wrong, but Merlin was still sleeping, unaware of his surroundings his lips slightly parted; so her gaze wandered up and saw the servant girl looking horrified at the bed's occupant. It can't have been the blood, she thought. As timid as she was, she had helped the physician tend to wounds before, - far worse ones too, - and have seen and put up with much more horrid sights, then a pale man with bandages. No, there had to be something else, but before the elderly woman could say anything, the girl spoke again.

"W-what happened to him..?" – she asked fearfully and hesitantly took a step towards the young warlock then looked at the physician.

"He was found running from mercenaries, then got caught in crossfire and knocked out. Quite badly injured. " – the older woman said walking up to the young girl and she couldn't help but notice as much worry as fear in her eyes as she looked at Merlin.

"Sefa? Do you know this young man?.."

***update: Sefa's name corrected! It slipped my attention! **** Thanks for the heads up, Mediatrix! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My, my, quite a while since last update. I truly apologize, I didn't intend to keep "quiet" for so long. :) Hope this chapter can make up for it! And.. w****ow.. such a response to this fic. I feel so humbled. Thank you ALL for the _lovely lovely_ reviews and follows and favorites. To those who reviewed as guests: thank you for taking the time to write some lines to me, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you! I'm really glad so many of you like this fic, and looking forward to more feedback from you all! :D _Reviews are like candy!_**

**ps. Vacation was _fantastic! *in love* :3_**

**_But now... on with the fic! Enjoy~!_**

******.*.*.*.**

"Why is he even here?!" – the younger man hissed staring out at the fields over the stone wall, pulling his tunic tighter around his neck. Even though this part of the castle was more shielded then the other, evening chilly winds have found their way around the walls and started to pick up again; making patrol duty become unpleasant.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"He's a sorcerer. You've seen what he did to those mercenaries..! I should have shot him when I had the chance.."

"Victor, I don't believe ya! He is just a boy." - Garreth stopped in his track looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes, but still a sorcerer! I don't like sorcerers. They are _dangerous_! I had many of my kin killed by them.."

"Well, I had many of my kin healed by them, so where does that put them?" – the older man growled back as they paced further along the top of the castle wall.

Victor remained quiet.

"Ya cant let one thing blind ye. Don't get me wrong, I had my fair share of bad people that used magic for despicable things, but they are still _only people_. And ye heard what the patrols said; passage is cut off 'cos of the blasted snow. If the queen sees it fit for the boy to stay, then I don't see why _ye_ should complain. He's quite a friendly fellow too. Ya should give him a chance and meet him."

"I don't want to." – he spat and walked off in the other direction, leaving the older warrior in confusion of just what could Victor have suffered though to have it leave such a mark on him and make him hate someone just because they happened to posses the gift of magic.

It worried him somehow.

.*.

Enota found it to be an extremely difficult and overly frustrating task to get Merlin to eat. He either kept saying he's not hungry or complained of stomach pain, nausea or would only eat just a few bites.

The physician got to the point of threatening him, but gave up seeing as threats seemed to have no effect on him, - _almost as if he'd be used to them_. Or he plainly stirred the conversation away so easily and so efficiently the elderly woman started doubting this man was a servant at all and not a diplomat for Camelot.

However Merlin couldn't explain it either, his stomach just refused to work and he would feel so full even after a few bites, he didn't want to risk getting sick; not more then he already felt. No doubt the numerous potions to dim the pains of his injuries did their part, but they dimmed and slowed down his mind and body as well. He knew very well, eating was the only way to regain his strength, and make up for the blood loss, but for the time being he could only manage few bites at a time before it all started to feel like he had downed a full feast fit for a king; or just felt too exhausted to have more; thus the physician only allowed him to get up for short period of times – not that Merlin felt up to doing more then sitting or walking around in the chambers.

"You had a visitor last night, after you fell asleep" – Enota said out of the blue with a waggish smile; not looking up from the vial of dark green liquid she was pouring into a small bottle, while watching to carefully measure the amount.

"Oh? Who was it?" – Merlin picked his head up.

"A young lady." – she said and turned to face the servant as she stirred the content of the bottle, discretely observing he boy's expression. – "Her name is Sefa."

_Nothing. _

Merlin didn't even flinch at the name.

"Is she from Camelot?"

"Not sure, but it's where she met you, as she said."

"Can I go talk to her?"

"Of course."

"Where is she?"

"I'll tell you after you ate your porridge." – she said with a cunning smirk.

Merlin looked at her with pursed lips, then staring down at the bowl in front of him; that just looked _ridiculously_ full.

"Great" - he mumbled.

He felt somewhat relieved when there was a knock on the door, however grew a bit uneasy when three grunt looking guards stepped in.

"The queen wishes the servant to be escorted to her chambers." – one of them said.

Enota let out a sigh.

"Escorted? The queen said that?" – she puffed, letting the jar in her hand drop on the table a little louder then she intended. - "By the _three_ of you?"

"I understand he is wounded and weak. We are to assist if he feels faint."

Merlin felt something in him wanted to retort to that.

"_I am not weak!"_ but he decided to shush, matter of fact the statement not being far from the truth, however wondering why in the world would there be a need for three armed guards to escort him.

"Climbing two sets of stairs?" – Enota scoffed and the man found he was out of replies, but then the woman just waved and turned back to her working table. - "Go on, Merlin." – she said.

True; it seemed a bit absurd and strange to have three men accompany him on a seemingly short walk, but the young warlock couldn't help but wonder just what was upsetting the elderly woman so much about that. Something just seemed off.

.*.

"Annis?"

"That is _Queen_ Annis to you and you will _bow_ to the queen!" - a voice hissed from behind him as he stepped in through the door and before he could realize, the man gripped the back of his head roughly and pushed it down, causing Merlin no little discomfort and dizziness from the sudden movement, he gasped for air and tried to steady himself, as for a moment it felt like the man will simply push him to the ground.

"That's enough." – Annis raised her voice as she lifted her gaze from the parchments in front of her. - "You are dismissed, Cafall."

"But my queen.. "

"_Dismissed._" - the queen said raising her tone.

The man hesitantly bowed and left, slamming the door behind him on the way out, but not before giving the boy another _very_ unfriendly look.

The queen let out a sigh once the door was shut.

"How are you feeling, Merlin?" – the young man picked his head up to Annis's voice once again calm.

"Alright.." - Merlin carefully nodded with a hand on his head. – "I've been better though" – he added slowly – "I think." For a moment he didn't know which part of his body to grab, but figured, at that time, his head hurt the most.

"You better sit down. Cafall isn't known for being gentle with the wounded." – she said, eyeing Merlin for a moment. – "He is one of those people that just take their job all too seriously." – the woman added and she sometimes wondered why he is serving at the court at all; despite being a good strategist the man was pretty damn hard to put up with in person; and held himself and others ridiculously strict to rules and etiquette of all situations. It was a miracle how he got along for so many years with the late raiding king Caerleon.

The queen now needed information, and the more time passed the more pressing it became, and she figured rules a nd regulations of communication, and differences between classes are something that could get in the way of that; more so now, that Merlin was in a state he was in.

"Thank you.." - he said and was grateful for the offered seat as the room hasn't quite stopped spinning after that forceful bow; his stitches as well felt burning from the sudden pull. Enota did give him medicine for the pain; but she did say getting the head of the arrow out proved to be difficult, leaving a nasty wound; so he will feel discomfort from it for some time, before it will actually start to get better; potions or not.

He caught glimpse of a mirror at the far end of the room and stared in amazement, for a second thinking there is someone else in the room as well, before he realized he was staring at his own reflection. Looking at the bandage around his head, with his dark hair peering out in all angles from the top; his right eye somewhat red, his cheek a little bruised and blue; the makeshift sling for his arm and shoulder; his features, his very own face seemed unfamiliar.

_He looked pale._ – he remarked and tried to ignore the fact of just how uneasy the unfamiliarity of his own reflection was making him.

Rustling of papers caught the young man's attention and he looked at the queen instead, who was going through the parchments once more, but rather just putting them in order then actually reading them, and she was visibly upset from something as she let the whole pile fall on her desk. Merlin couldn't help but wonder if it was something of his doing.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." - the woman sighed and looked up at him. - "I have sent to Camelot, but the passages have been snowed in and it will take some time for the messenger to be able to pass through and get a reply. The patrols came back empty-handed. They found nothing, but a burnt down campsite east of here, with the usual signs of battle. The dead are presumably peasants and bandits, but no sign of knights or crew or patrols of Camelot." – the queen said and Merlin wondered why she was telling him all this. It was making him fidgety; however the woman continued. – "There also were tracks of horses and a large carriage, but they all seemed to have vanished at some point. However if Arthur is out there, we need to find him.. Merlin? What's wrong?" – she noticed the boy reaching to his head.

He gasped at the mention of the carriage as a flash of metal bars and creaking sound of wheels flooded his senses.

"The carriage.. it's ..it's a cage." – he said slowly, - "I think.." - He squeezed his eyes shut to try and chase off the rising headache and reach to those images before they slipped away.

"Like a bounty hunter's cage?"

"Something like that.."

"Remember anything else?" – she asked eagerly.

"No.."

"Anything at all?"

"No!" – Merlin felt getting irked of her insistence, but felt guilty once looking at Annis. Clearly she was concerned for this Arthur. _King_ Arthur. - "I'm sorry. I don't remember.." – he mumbled. – "But.. Enota said there's someone who recognized me here.. from Camelot." – he said quickly as if to save himself; as if to give at least _something_, since he couldn't give anything of his memories.

"Who?" – the woman picket up her head again.

"She said her name was.. Sefa." – the boy replied after a brief thought.

"The new servant girl." - Annis pondered a little surprised. - "Didn't know she was from Camelot.." - she added more to herself then to the young man. - "Good. I want you to talk to her. Until we can reach Camelot and find out what happened or my men find anything in the forest, I want you to try and remember whatever you can.. Try and do things you used to, be around things that might be familiar.. " - she said, then looking at Merlin's arm in the makeshift sling she added – "Though, I don't suggest juggling, just yet.."

"I can juggle?" - the young man asked wide-eyed and very much surprised.

.*.

"Why haven't you told me!? You _know_ how important this is!"

"Of curse I do, Annis! I had the intention of talking to the girl myself, but whatever it was that made her leave Camelot behind was no small matter; she got quite upset."

"Upset or not, the _king_ of Camelot might still be out there and his servant is so battered up he can't remember his own name! Arthur's life may be in danger!" – the queen hissed the obvious, as both women knew it very well what's at stake.

They stood in silence for a while.

Sefa was nowhere to be found.

For lack of any better ideas, Annis wanted to ride out and take Merlin with her in hope that the sight of the forest and the valley will help him remember, and although the idea itself was good, Enota opposed, saying riding would worsen his condition, which was also true, not to mention the snowfall that even the patrols were struggling with.

Queen Annis felt she was running out of time.

.*.

Enota was picking leaves off some herbs while Merlin sat and watched.

"Can I do that?" – he asked out of the blue.

The physician looked up at him.

"What? This?"

"Yes; might as well do _something." - _Merlin said and carefully maneuvered his hand out of the sling. – "I feel so useless." – he added sheepishly.

"A manservant never rests, ey?" - Enota remarked.

"Suppose not." – he smiled weakly. He really felt like doing something at all times. Sitting idly was irksome. It gave him too much time to think, and he didn't want to admit it but it scared him to do that. There was so much to think about, yet there was nothing _there_; and it never got him anywhere.

"Well, if you want to help, you need to pick.."

"The leaves and seeds." - Merlin finished her sentence with a nod. – "I know."

Enota raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"That's Agrimony. It's good for wounds."

The physician looked at him somewhat surprised and Merlin looked as well furrowing his brow at the plant; then at the woman.

"And this?" - she pointed to another bundle of herb behind her, that was set to dry, still keeping her gaze on the young man.

"That's, Betony.."

"That?" – pointing to some orange flowers on the other table.

"It's marigold." - the boy's eyes widened once he realized just what she's getting at. - "Chamille! Yarrow! Willow-herb Comfrey! Coltsfoot!" - Merlin named each and every herb the elderly woman pointed at one by one, and then laughed.

"Well, for a king's manservant, you certainly know your way around the plants." – Enota was overjoyed.

"Finally, I know _something_!" – the young man cheered.

"What about magic?" – Enota asked carefully and saw Merlin think and tense after a few moments. He furrowed his brows again, seemingly looking for memories of it, but written on his face was that he found none, and his smile slowly faded and he shook his head slightly.

"I.. I don't know any spells.." – he mumbled. – "I don't remember.."

"It's alright, it will come to you." – the elderly woman smiled at him encouragingly, then handed him a handful of herbs. – "This is a start. A good start."

Merlin smiled weakly and took the herbs and slowly started to picking the leaves off.

They were almost at the end of the pile when someone knocked on the door and a familiar face peeked in.

"The queen wants to see ye, Merlin."

"Thank you, Garreth." - he nodded, then looked at Enota and moved to his feet.

"The girl Sefa turned up." – the man added and they both picked their heads up.

"Oh? Is she alright?" – the physician asked.

"Yes.. apparently she was down by the market helping out a farmer." – he shrugged, but the woman had her suspicion; however just looked on with furrowed brows, not wording her thoughts.

Sefa did help out around the castle, but considering how agitated she had become once seeing Merlin and learning of what has happened, the elderly woman thought loading vegetables was not the ideal activity, certainly not in the state she ran off in that evening.

"I'll be on my way then.." – Merlin said with poorly concealed excitement. He was really curious who this servant is and how she knows him. He had questions; he hoped to get answers; he hoped to remember._  
_

Enota wanted to go with him, if not for else but to see if Sefa is alright. She had grown fond of the girl. Found her to be hardworking and humble; and while she kept to herself, she was kind and – Enota valued it a lot - had a real gift of a touch for herbs, like none before, saying it was her inheritance from her father.

The two men left the physician's chamber and Enota made a mental note to talk to the girl later on.

.*.

Shoulder slumped and steps heavy, the manservant made his way back into the physician's chamber after some time.

Enota only spared him a glance as he stepped in, but quickly picked her head up again seeing there was something off with him as he just stood in the door.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" – she asked with concern in her voice.

The boy shook his head and rubbed his eyes but didn't say anything, then made his way to the table and sat across from the elderly woman.

She saw he was struggling to find the words, and he was visibly upset with a mix of fear and desperation on his features, with the somehow ever-present exhaustion, looking completely dejected, shivering all the while as if he's been outside the castle. He breathed heavily as his eyes got somewhat moist and Enota felt she will grab him and shake him if he doesn't start talking.

Finally he spoke.

"I can't go back to Camelot. I won't.. They will.. they will kill me if I do.."

His words followed by hollow silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm horrible, I know.. There's no excuse for not updating _anything_ for such a long while****, but please no pelting with veggies!** I _have_ been writing though, TeganL74 can testify!_ Honestly!_ RL, work, post-Merlin-depression and just a few other bumps in the road, I'm getting over it though and updates are on the way for _"The Request Game"_, _"The Blood Potion"_ and _"Growing Secrets"_ as well. Promise~

**But enough of me.. on with this fic~**

**EDIT: I changed the flow of the scenes. It made sense in my head, somehow, but I see it's a wee bit confusing from the outside. **

**.*.*.*.**

She couldn't recall a time when they weren't on the move.

New places, new faces, only talks of destiny were always the same; however that too, overly complicated for her young mind. He would leave her with strangers, only to come back at odd hours in the night and be on the move again before the sun rose.

He kept to himself; sometimes mumbling spells and ancient prayers, as if talking to himself, sparing his daughter only wise words and teachings.

_"I understand, father.."_ – she would say, but did she really? Sefa did wonder if she was really getting the point in it all; did she really have a grasp around the essence of those wise words, or was it just to make him happy? Was it only to not try his temper? To have him spare some time, that would be spent on her - _only_ on her. She didn't doubt her father cared about her, she just never saw it on his face; never heard it from his words. But she wanted to make him happy. She wanted to make him proud; and as she grew, she did more and more and was willing to take greater risks as time passed, just to please him, to have him look at her and be happy; be proud of what she was. - But Ruadan was always in a rush to somewhere and had far greater things to occupy his mind.

She treasured the moments when her father took her to the fields and forests and taught her about herbs and their uses. She was a fast learner, but the man was strict. She kept up as best as she could, but she was never sure where she really stood.

_"I understand, father"_ And still she wondered if she ever did.

.*.

There was something great at work in Ismere. - That much she understood, as she set foot inside the castle for the first time, but her father didn't let her in on any details, only telling her what he expects of her while she is inside the walls of Camelot.

She had a clear image on what she needs to do and what her role in all this would be – however what she found caught her by surprise.

The _queen_ was kind and gentle. Firm when she needed to be, but clearly had a better understanding of the people of Camelot, than any other royalty Sefa had ever got to know. Somehow she was familiar with the worries and the fears of the people, yet she could remain stern and just if the situation called for it. And the _king_ adored her. - _Never has Sefa seen two people more in love._

He was a strong man and a good fighter, and trained along with his knights; expecting nothing less of them then what he expected of himself. – Sometimes that resulting in pulled shoulders and injuries, but he too stood by to his claims, and was just in his decisions.

And then there was the king's _manservant_; – a peculiar fellow. He was kind and helpful; quite handsome too, and his smile really brought out his charm – more often then she'd admit, he made Sefa feel clumsy in his presence. But there was something else about him the young girl couldn't understand. Sometimes when he thought none was watching, his forehead showed creases of worry and he became deep in thoughts; as if he had the whole kingdom's fate on his shoulders, the girl wondered. The king's manservant went with the king wherever the man's journey led him, and the king would sometimes even seek his advice; which again seemed very unusual; or he would talk back to the royal born in such manner that no servant would dare, as if titles didn't matter to him – and Sefa wondered why he never learns, whenever she spotted the manservant mucking out the stables as punishment, muttering to himself in frustration and calling the king a "prat".  
Only the old _physician_ could talk sense into him; the elderly man being a source of wisdom and knowledge, and Sefa had a feeling the old man knew far more then he let on; he too, often giving council to the young king.

Slowly she found she'd grown fond of them. She started to forget why she was there; - until her father contacted her, _it was time_, and soon she slipped back to her duty, to complete what was asked of her - no matter how torn she felt about betraying the trust of these people; _- who treated her well._

Sefa realized the graveness of her deed, once she was discovered and found herself under lock and key and death sentence looming over her. – somehow she wasn't scared, not really, rather she was worried and felt she hasn't fully realized what had happened, she wanted to be heard, she wanted to right the wrongs and make up for the mistakes.

But there seemed no way out.

.*.

_She ran._

She ran as fast as she could in the darkness.

It's all she focused on; to keep her legs moving, to not stop or trip and fall over. She will have time to think, she will have time to figure things out, she can do that later.. _now_ was not the time. _Now_ she couldn't afford to stop. Now she couldn't _mourn_.

And despite running till her muscles hurt; lungs protested and poked her sides with sharp pain and feeling dizzy from the lack of breath she only allowed herself but a few moments to rest against a tree before she forced herself to move on.

She ran for what was dear to her; her life, her father.. _her father.._

She felt the panic rise. _What would become of her? _The man, as harsh as he was, has been there all her life. For someone like _them_, she was far too pious as her father remarked sometimes. He had said she takes after her mother, - and Sefa never could read from his words if that was a good thing or a bad one; - but Ruadan still seemed to care about her and wherever his road lead him in his missions, no matter the danger, he would take her along and keep her close. However, for the first time in her life, now she was running alone.

_Running now, thinking later. _

The darkness of the forest hid her and the sounds and voices of her pursuers dimmed and got lost slowly as she got further and further from the castle.

She found her way into a small cave hidden between the roots of a tree near the creek and she hid herself there. She stood still, almost holding her breath until she was sure there were no other noises nearby then the ones of the forest and the night.

Least she could do is not let her father's sacrifice go in vain.

She thought of the queen; the knights; the king and his manservant; the men that got lead into a trap and were sold out by her betrayal.. She thought of her father.. and she felt scared, she felt terrified, she leaned against the wall of the cave, sank to the ground and cried. Certainly her life will be very different from now on.

She let her emotions catch up to her. _What has she done?...Gods, just what has she committed?_

She roamed through the land and wandered in the forests. She had nowhere to go. She was nowhere to be found.

_She vanished._

.*.

Sefa contemplated escape; wondered if she should run again, while she was lead to the Queen's chamber. She wanted to keep things as they were. _Why did Merlin have to show up here? Why now?_ But the girl knew she can't be angry at him. Not now, not after all that he's been through; not after all that _she'_s been through; the months of eating herself and the torment of guilt. No. It had to stop here. No more running. And suddenly she felt determined not to let things slip from her grasp. She had a good life here, she wanted to keep it that way, and that notion gave her strength.

She was loyal to Caerleon's Queen, and she made up her mind to do whatever the woman asked of her.

"Are you from Camelot?" Annis asked after some time.

"No, my queen." Sefa replied a little weary. "I served there as maid for a while."

"Why did you leave?" The queen asked not taking her eyes off the young girl, who seemingly was uncomfortable with being questioned about Camelot, but the woman needed to know. She didn't pace, nor looked in other directions while forming her questions when she interrogated someone; instead she kept her gaze on the person in front of her – this making her more intimidating.

The young girl has been in Caerleon for some time now. Enota found her wandering in the forest, lost, exhausted and with an injured leg. She didn't seem to be the kind of person that goes to look for trouble, and certainly didn't seem to be the kind of girl that should be wandering the world on her own. The elderly woman took her in; and soon the girl found her place amongst the people of Caerleon; helping Enota, and whoever needed help.

"Because of my father.. It was a matter of family issues, my Queen. I wish not to speak of it." She had a feeling it will come to that; that her father will haunt her from the grave; of what he had done and what he had been, even if most of it was unknown to her.

Sefa admitted to herself that she got scared and hid herself after leaving the physician's chamber that evening, when she learnt of the mysterious wounded man's identity.

Merlin was alive. She was happy about that, but it terrified her in the same time.

She never stopped worrying about that mistake, that could as well cost the king's and his servant's life as well as the many lives of others. The graveness of her actions kept her awake for a long time. But as no news of deaths in the royal family traveled in the lands, she started to hope a little that whatever her father was up to, didn't bring about success as expected, and that Arthur – and hopefully Merlin too – was alive and well after their trip to Ismere.

However now it was different, now all of it was in front of her and she couldn't help to wonder what the manservant knew and thought.

Surely he asked about her absence once returned to Camelot. And as close as he seemed to both the queen and the king, no doubt, he found out why she wasn't the queen's maid anymore.

That is, _if _he'd been back to Camelot since then. For all she knew the servant might have been a captive up until now.

"I need to know, Sefa." Annis said calmly.

"My father.. was a sorcerer, my Queen."

"I see." The woman said. That certainly made sense. However it gave her more reason to worry. Was Arthur really the same as Uther in that perspective..? She didn't know the details though.

"Where is your father now?"

Sefa shook her head looking at her hands in front of her.

"I understand." Annis said quietly and decided to drop the topic, least for now. "Do you know the boy Merlin?"

"Yes, my queen."

"He's been injured and his condition prevents him from remembering who he is or what has happened to him."

_He doesn't remember.._ Sefa was surprised.

"That is why I want you to try and help him regain his memories, to remember who he is. It's very important we find out what went on in the forest and what happened that it has come to this." Annis explained and slowly traced back to her chair and sat.

_What if Merlin knows.. What if he remembers.. Surely he asked where she gone off to.. _She was so deep in thought she got a bit frightened when the queen spoke again.

"Help us, Sefa, the king of Camelot could be in trouble.."

Perhaps.. Perhaps this way she can repay her debt, and make the wrongs right, no matter how hard it may seem.

"Yes, my queen. I understand." - the girl nodded and this time she was confident she really _understood._

.*.

"Hello, Merlin."

"Hello.." he smiled and Sefa couldn't help but feel relieved to see him alive, even if he looked to be in a horrible condition. She returned the smile. "I'm.. sorry I don't know who you are." The manservant said feeling a little ashamed.

"Oh, its alright. I've heard what happened." She snapped out of her daze "You really don't remember anything?. Anything at all?"

"I.. remember herbs it seems." Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Enota said it's a good start."

"Herbs? Seems about right, you help out the court physician in Camelot, and he often said you are a good apprentice."

"Really?" Merlin beamed with pride. "That sounds great. Maybe things just might be coming back to me."

Sefa smiled and couldn't shake her worry.

"Something wrong?" the young man picked up on her tension.

"No.. just.. you look different, than the last time I saw you."

"Oh.." he touched his face. "Believe me I don't recognize myself either." He said letting out a chuckle.

Sefa didn't know what to say or do, and Merlin seemed just as lost.

"Do you.. want me to tell you about Camelot? Or the king.."

"Yes.. anything." The young man nodded. He was eager to learn about his own life, but not really knowing where to start. "Everything." He added and sat in attention; and for the next couple of hours he listened to the girl in front of him talk. She talked about the castle, talked about the old physician that cares about him as a son; the knights that he seems to be close with and sometimes he joins them in the tavern – well, actually this one particular fellow, Sir Gwaine sort of drags him to the inn claiming he _'works to much for his own good and needs some time off_', as well as the knight '_needing a buddy to share his ale with_'.  
Sefa talked about the king, how strong and righteous he is and how his manservant is always with him; sometimes asking for his advice, other times mocking him; she told Merlin about their banters and his punishments, as well as the times the king used Merlin to get flowers for his wife and how the queen always knows when to thank the servant and when to send her husband knowing _"oh-really" glances. _

Sefa talked and Merlin would ask questions and she would reply as well as she could; while Annis sat in her chair and listened to them.

"So the king cares about me." Merlin came to the conclusion and he felt that makes him happy.

"He does." She agreed. "You seem to fight an awful lot but it's all in jest. Same with he knights."

Merlin smiled. He was happy about what he found out, and despite still not really remembering anything; he felt his life can't be that bad in Camelot. Being the court physicians apprentice, and servant to the king himself and something that's closest to a friend a servant can be to a highborn. He still wasn't sure how he ended up in the mess he apparently was in, but now he felt a bit more relaxed and figured that too will come back to him eventually. Then something struck him odd and he felt he has to ask.

"Why did you leave Camelot?" He blurted out "Didn't you like serving the queen?"

Sefa took a deep breath. She had feared that will come around, but she was determined not to feed the young man with lies.

"Because of my father.."

"What about him?"

"He .. was different."

"He had magic?" Merlin guessed.

"Yes.." she replied.

"Same as me then." He said cheerily and it was Sefa's turn to be utterly confused. And her face fell and she stared at Merlin as if he'd have claimed he was talking to dragons.

"You have magic?"

"Yes… apparently I do.."

"How can you have magic and live in Camelot?" she asked, the question coming out more upset then she intended. That whole mess, her whole life, her father's death has been because of the Pendragons and their view on magic.

Merlin looked at her, furrowing brows. There was something else to her question that he couldn't understand.

"The king of Camelot.." She scoffed. _Such a hypocrite._ "He prosecutes magic users yet keeps one in his court."

"I don't understand.." Merlin said slowly, and really he didn't.

"You're a sorcerer yet you serve the king of Camelot."

Merlin felt lost, like he was missing a really important piece to this puzzle.

"Magic is _banned_ in Camelot. Sure, for a long time there haven't been any executions, but magic is against the laws on pain of death. My father _died_ fighting against that." She blurted out, realizing in an instant just what she let slip in the queen's presence, but she was too worked-up.

The young man sat with mouth agape and didn't know where to put that notion.

"Then.." He gasped. "Then it means that I'm.." It suddenly felt there wasn't enough air in the room. "Maybe it was the king chasing me. Maybe it was Arthur who wanted to.. to kill me.." He stood all of a sudden but started swaying on his feet.

Both Annis and Sefa jumped towards him but he flinched away holding his good hand up, but not looking at either of them.

"No.. No, this cant be.. Camelot is my home.. If they want me dead… Then.. Then I got nowhere to go.. I.. I.." he turned around and stormed out of the room not even bothering to close the door behind him.

"Leave him." Annis called out to the servant girl, when Sefa was about to follow him.

"My queen, I'm.. so sorry.." she turned to the woman.

Annis looked at her as she walked up to the young girl, but then just shook her head.

"It's not your fault." She said. This was none's fault. It was a truth that couldn't be changed. This was something that Merlin had to deal with.

Sefa felt guiltier then ever.

.*.

_Magic is banned in Camelot on pain of death. __Magic is banned. Banned. Banned. On pain of death. Death. Magic. Death. __  
_

Merlin strode across the halls with that one thought echoing louder and louder in his mind. And he couldn't see, nor hear; he ignored the pain that was growing and warning him to be gentler to his own worn body; he didn't even look which way he was going.

_On pain of death, _she said. But if that was _true_, then.. How is it possible he _lived_ there..? And he was close to the king and the queen as well; Sefa said he was. How.. _Unless_.. Unless someone had _lied_; someone had spread vicious lies around and it piled up and became this mess he was in. _Sefa lied! ...no. _She didn't. He must have kept it a secret. That was the only explanation. Or they _knew_ and made him an exception..? No. That couldn't have been it. Letting him live and killing off so many others. _Oh, Gods… just how many have really died..?_ It made his stomach dance uncomfortably. No, they didn't know. They can't have known. So.. once they found out they chased him off? They wanted to _kill_ him..? His loved ones.. the people that cared about him, the people _he _cared about.. they want him _dead_ now?..  
It dawned on him that _he must have been the lying one.. and now it was costing him his life.._

Merlin was so caught up in his mind he didn't see the men turning around the corner and he ran right into them.

"_You clumsy oaf!"_ one of the men shouted, getting to his feet, after being knocked over. "Are you blind and can't see where you're going?!" Lord Cafall thundered, straightening his cloak, while the other man that was with him grabbed the young man's shirt and shoved him against the wall, pinning him there, with a dagger already in hand. As the ornament collided with Merlin's shoulder he let out a pain of cry and looked at the men through a blur; he noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"Victor! Let the boy go!" Another familiar voice called out, uncharacteristically tense. "He's not the one we be looking for." And the man holding him looked to the side to another approaching figure, then gave him one last shove and let him free. Merlin slid down the wall, gripping his shoulder that was positively on fire now. He wondered if the stitches got torn. It was hurting immensely and for the first time since leaving the queen's chambers, he wasn't thinking about Camelot, but rather his current situation.

Garreth appeared next to him and helped him to his feet.

"I'm.. I'm.. sorry milord's.." he mumbled not daring to look any of them in the eye, and gave a slight bow. He was about to turn away when Lord Cafall spoke again.

"Hold it." The man called out and Merlin turned towards him again, eyes still glued on his boots. "Have you been in the queen's chambers?"

"Yes, milord."

"Have you seen anything?"

"My lord surely.." Victor interjected.

"Shush.." Cafall spat at the dark haired warrior and turned back to the servant "Answer me, boy."

Merlin glanced up at him, not really sure what he was supposed to have seen.

"I was.. talking to her majesty and a servant girl, Sefa. I haven't seen anyone else." He said, wondering if that's what the lord wanted to hear. He couldn't really tell if there had been anyone else in the hallways, surely he would have noticed..

"It could be him." The dark haired man hissed, and Merlin noticed he still had his dagger in hand. "He's a _sorcerer_ after all." He spat and his words were like pure venom, glaring holes into the young warlock.

"Victor.." Garreth said in a warning tone.

Lord Cafall was quiet however, first giving the dark haired man a wide eyed stare then looking over at Merlin with surprise.

"Doubt it." He said quietly, then turned to leave. "Spread out." He ordered his men. "You watch where you're going next time, boy." He added then strode off, and after some glaring Garreth gave the other warrior, Victor followed him.

"Ye alright, son?" the older man turned towards the young man once the other two were on their way.

Merlin managed a nod, and wiped his face then held onto his shoulder.

"Where were ye heading in such a hurry?"

"To.. to Enota.." he panted.

"Aye. It's in the other direction, down the hall and to the left."

"Thank you." The warlock said his voice barely a whisper.

"Something the matter..?

Merlin shook his head, but the way he looked he was sure he wasn't being convincing. However the older man accepted his answer, figuring it's something the man needs to sort out himself.

"Need help getting there?" he asked, with a little concern in his voice.

"No.. thank you. I'll manage."

.

_He's a sorcerer after all. _The venom was thick in those words, and Merlin felt it will be poisoning him for some time as he made his way back to the physician's chambers; dizzy from all the new information and confused as to what he's going to make of it all.

.*.

Merlin was devastated.

His memories might come back, but if what he had heard was true, he didn't have a home to return to. The thought of that did the worse for him, and Enota cursed all dead and living, when she found herself a feverish patient the next morning; looking more broken then before.

Once again bedridden, Merlin slept. - And when he didn't sleep, he pretended to; trying to persuade him to eat was even more a pointless effort.

"Relax.. it's just me.." A familiar tinkling voice said when he woke; the young girl was beside his cot often when he woke. – _set on the secret crusade by the physician to get him to eat something.  
_"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said.." She said avoiding his gaze while she wiped his forehead with a damp cloth. She genuinely felt bad about it.  
"It's okay." He said smiling weakly. "It's not your fault." He added reaching for her hand. _Maybe I deserve it, he thought, thinking back on all the things he found out the previous day. Her hand was warm and soft to the touch and she smiled at him; and Merlin saw a slight blush show on her cheeks._

She still was on Merlin's mind when apparently Enota came to the conclusion that his condition needs another approach.  
"Now listen up, young man, you can lay around there feeling sorry for yourself or you can get up and use your two feet to get somewhere. The world isn't only about Camelot, its wide and large whichever way you turn to." The elderly woman did her best to talk some sense into him, in her own harsh but good-meaning way, eventually succeeding to get the boy up, re-bandaged and dressed in a fur cloak and out for a walk to _'do him some good'._

"I'm worried about him, Annis." She sighed looking at the queen with a glum expression when the woman came around to check up on Merlin. "I'm really worried. You saw how shocked he was, and what happened after it." and Annis knew she meant every word. "And he is so young.. It would be so unfair.."

"I know, Enota, but I have a pretty strong feeling that Arthur is unaware of his.. _gifts._"

The physician looked at her with uncertainty.

"And what if you're wrong? What if Arthur is no different then his father was? What if he knows and that's why the boy was out in the forest to begin with? Bounty hunters carriage and all, and being hunted down like an animal. He is a citizen of Camelot, whether he remembers or not; and if the Pendragon boy knows, he will be taken back to Camelot and cast judgment upon according to their laws, and you know what happens then.."

"I know." Annis said plainly, then something came to her mind. "But I don't intend to let that happen." Not sure what stands in the peace treaty between the two kingdoms about extradition of sorcerers, but she figured if it comes to that Arthur will just have to see some sense, and she was willing to put effort into it. She was even willing to bargain for Merlin's life.

Annis found she somehow has grown fond of the boy, and he wasn't as a fool as Arthur said, which led her to believe the king either doesn't know much about him, or was _protecting_ him at that time.

"If all strings break, one soul more or less in Caerleon won't make a difference." She said with a waggish smile and as soon as Enota realized what she was referring to, her mood lightened up a bit.

"Take the King's fool into your own service?"

"Yes. Perhaps he'll do better being a queen's fool." She snickered.

.*.

He wasn't overly excited about the idea, but let himself be convicted off of his cot and sent out for some fresh air; he had a feeling the elderly physician would show a really nasty side of her personality unless Merlin does as he's told. And she was right. – He had to agree.

_It wasn't the end of the world._ – Least not a world he knew anyway.

The clean air did feel refreshing as he wandered along the wall of the castle, careful not to wander too far so he doesn't get lost in these new surroundings of his.

There wasn't much he could see in the landscape, hills and mountains alike - everything being covered with a blinding whiteness. Merlin felt it hurt his eye just by looking at it. Instead he turned around and eyed the residents of Caerleon on the inner side of the wall, as they went about their daily lives; pushing carts along the narrow streets of frozen mud and bargained for their deals of grain, furs and crafted items; carrying firewood, sacks and baskets of dried fruit. He wondered if Camelot was anything similar, but as soon as the thought came he just turned around again to face the blinding snowy fields instead, as if trying to turn away from the thought itself. – He didn't want to think about Camelot. He didn't even want to remember it. What's the point? He can't go back anyway.

He felt the thought was breaking his heart.

Trying to remember what happened usually resulted in headaches, so he didn't force it; and after that talk with Sefa, he figured he didn't want to remember. Come what may, it doesn't matter.

He sighed and closed his eyes, decided to just let it all go and not think; enjoying the sunlight on his face and not caring about the hood of his cloak falling back as the wind brushed across the wall. He rubbed his eyes, then leaned back against the wall enjoying the weak warmth the sun gave in the chilly season.

_Things will be different from now on._ Merlin was sure about that.

However he didn't notice the man staring at him wide-eyed from across the other wall. His glare hateful, his determination fierce; staring at the young man without a blink, he recognized the black flocks of hair and the white bandana-like bandage around his head.

_The fool.. _He didn't notice him, he was careless and too confident in his own business. – the man scuffed as he reached under his cloak, fiddling with the item he pulled out.

_Look at him, wearing clothes of a warrior and fur he didn't work for. _– he hissed to himself and took aim at the dark haired figure with his crossbow.

Victor was determined to shoot the '_damned dog'_ down where he stood. Once and for all.

**__****.*.**

**__****Reviews? Feedback? Any good? Any bad? Confusing? Tension? Spoil me, please~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes. Well. Think it's still weekend somewhere around the globe? *looks hopeful* Or not.  
****_Argh_! Yes, yes, I know... Well, I'm updating now, so that's what matters. I do apologize for the lateness. ****  
**

**I read the brilliant "Ring of Ice" from caldera32 and "Loyal 'Til the End" from misti4492 and I was struck by a severe case of RSTA (read-something-too-awesome) and just felt like incompetence itself, typing with two index fingers, then the genius Feather Ice went on an updating spree and then I just knew it.. the updates have gone to hell and will need some coaxing to come around.**

******(Worry not, "Resemblance" update should be on schedule this evening.)**

**Aaaaanyways.. here's next chap of TQF for ye folks. Hope you will like it. Feedback is much appreciated.**

**Enjoy~**

**.*.**

Sleep eluded her that night.

Her new-found determination seemed to be hard to keep up with; and if she thought being questioned by the queen about Camelot and her sudden departure was a hard one, the conversation that followed after Merlin running off, was passing it tension-wise by far.

"Your father died fighting against Camelot?" Annis didn't prance around delicate topics; one had to give her credit in that.

"No..! Yes, My Queen.." Sefa found herself getting trapped.

"Care to explain?" Annis was calm, but the kind of calm that could make any battle-trained warrior stiffen with unease. Nonetheless she sat looking at the girl and waited patiently. She had to know. She had to be sure. And for a moment she cursed inwardly for letting herself soften in her statute. For all she knew this girl could be a spy, she could be plotting something, her father might not even be dead. Annis could've easily tossed Sefa in the dungeons, but a certain young king had taught her a while ago, not to judge a child by their parents' actions. So she waited.

Meantime Sefa hated herself for being so naïve, but she understood; what that meant, and what it all could bring about. How her father's actions reflected on her in that moment, and would do for the rest of her life. One thing she was certain of though, that she wanted to serve the queen; she wanted to be loyal and to prove her value to her court, to finally be apart of something; to finally belong somewhere; _on her own terms_ this time.

"My father was a druid." She took a deep breath. "He .. believed that magic shouldn't be something people should die for." She started out a little unsure, looking at her hands on her lap. "And he believed King Arthur stood in the way of that.."

Sefa looked up at Annis, but she just sat and waited, with an expressionless face.

"Continue." The woman said with a nod, after a little silence, and all it took was that little encouragement; to speak up and finally speak her mind, and words seemed to pour on their own and Sefa decided not to hold back anything.

She was ashamed. But she knew if she really wanted a new life and a new start, she can't carry such weights around with her. No more. She had to come clean. It felt hard, more so as the queen's features didn't show as much as a flinch the whole time. But she listened; and Sefa talked.

She talked about how they lived with her father, the journeys, the constant traveling. Told the queen everything she knew about his father's beliefs and implications in certain 'plots'; of what was asked of her and what has happened. She told the queen _everything_.

The silence stretched on uncomfortably, and Sefa waited, nervously fiddling with her fingers, hands on her lap, eyes averted from the woman. She wondered what her fate will be; would she be banished? Executed? Handed over to the King..? And it was so nice to be here too.. she really liked her life in Caerleon. She realized she was afraid of losing her place; _yet again_.

However the queen didn't seem upset, more like deep in thought, and when she spoke her voice didn't let on anything about her thoughts.

"Let's go see Merlin." She said simply and got up to make her way to the physician's chamber. Confused, the servant girl followed.

Sefa thoughts immediately drifted back to the young man. He had looked so lost, so afraid. He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve her to lash out like that. She felt bad about it; incredibly so; yet still amazed of the fact that the manservant of King Arthur himself, living in the heart of Camelot, was a magic user. She couldn't for the life of her think up a reason why any sorcerer would choose to live in Camelot of all places. – Sure she heard Arthur calling him an idiot often, but he was anything but. - Something didn't add up. There had to be something else..

The servant girl's ponderings were cut short once they reached the physician's chamber. Enota was also quite upset and worried. She obviously liked the boy, and why wouldn't she? Merlin was kind to everyone, it wasn't an act or pretending for nobles, he was genuinely kind; even when he didn't remember much of his life, it was just the way _Merlin_ was by nature. Sefa knew that the most.

"What have you done?!" Enota hissed when she spotted the queen and the servant stepping in.

"Nothing." Annis said calmly, looking around for the boy, obviously not afraid of the elderly woman's wrath. "Sefa told him of some things regarding Camelot and he got a bit tense from it."

_"Tense?! _Tense is a bit of an understatement, don't you think?! Have you seen him?! He's not in any condition to be put through so much stress!" The elderly woman snapped, while fiddling with vials on her workbench.

"I see he is sleeping again." The queen stated bluntly, looking at the manservant laying on the cot, head slightly turned towards the wall facing away from them. She was relieved in a way.

"I had to give him some calming tonic. The man was practically in shock." Enota explained, easing up a little, then sighed. "Of course.. it knocked him out _again_." She shrugged then let out a deep sigh. There certainly was something in her potions that made Merlin fall asleep, yet she couldn't pinpoint which herb it could be. No one else fell asleep from that concoction before.

"Maybe you should consider not making your potions so strong. It's people you make it for after all, not horses, for God's sake." Annis remarked and after a moment of silent staring at her they both let out a small chuckle.

"He will be fine." Enota sighed again after a few moments, glance lingering on the manservant; unsure if she was telling that to Annis or herself. "Whatever it was, he will get over it. Just no more scaring him like that!" she added with a threateningly pointed finger to add weight to her words.

"Good." Annis nodded, then turned to the servant girl, noticing she kept her eyes on the boy as well, looking a shade paler then usual, and with the expression of someone that might start crying any minute now.

"You're alright." The queen said looking at the girl and Sefa picked her head up, "Children shouldn't be judged by their parent's actions. Arthur himself taught me that." The servant girl let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and smiled, feeling her eyes get a little too moist from the relief. She felt those words meaning more than any written pardon.

"Thank you, my queen.." She mumbled and a bowed.

Sefa offered to stay by the warlock's side and felt relieved when Enota didn't put up any resistance to the idea. She visited him often throughout the days, between her chores. First he was mostly asleep, but then he woke and slowly they would talk a little; and a little more each time he felt more awake, and Merlin seemed to like her company; he was even willing to take a few bites of food to her coaxing, but the fever left him without much appetite, so Sefa figured, best to not force him.

However at night she still couldn't sleep.

She still felt guilty, and there was something about Merlin having magic and living in Camelot that kept coming back to her, as if something she should remember.

Turing to her other side didn't help her turn from her thoughts, and they were racing. Sefa figured, whatever it was it will come to her if it has to. _Eventually. Hopefully. _

They decided not to bring up Camelot, unless Merlin would ask for something. He needed to work out the remembering part, but preferably with less panic attacks. She felt worried for the boy._ Why was he being chased? What had happened in that time he couldn't recall? Was the king alright? Has the king found out about his magic and he was the one chasing him? He has magic, yet he lived in Camelot. Why..?_

Sefa pulled the blanket up higher around her shoulder and let her glance wander in the room; the forms of the other two servants sleeping in the beds across from hers made no move, nor sound, except for their breathing, and she was wondering why sleep won't come to her this time. She was certain that Merlin would get better, but unknowing the events that led to his injuries, she couldn't help but worry. She liked the boy.

It just dawned on her.

There were several other people she helped Enota treat from injuries. Men wounded in fights or accidents on the field, some even younger then her. But this was Merlin, and she found she was worried about him more then anyone before.

Sefa thought about the lopsided grin and instantly felt the corner of her own lips curl upward, and she smiled into her pillow, being thankful the room was dark in that moment.

.*.

He'd been blessed with eyes as sharp as an eagles', and this trait was his signature amongst the people he shared his life with.

"Too bad it's easily clouded by bad judgment." His commander commented several times, making the young man furious by no small amount.

Victor's mother was a blind woman. She has never seen her child, as he learnt to walk; learnt to ride, to hunt, to fight and slowly he grew into a man to serve under the king and later the queen. The elders said it was the Gods way of compensating for the woman's loss of sight; to give her son 'eyes twice as bright.'

"Victor."

"Lord Cafall."

Neither of them moved, as the young man silently swore at himself for not noticing the lord show up next to him, only when it was too late and he already felt a blade pressing against his neck from the right and another to his side from the left. The lord was older, but had to give him credit, ne moved as quietly as a cat.

"I know you won't miss." The man said. "I also know that there will be two dead bodies on this wall if you don't put that crossbow down right now."

"Least ill be taking him with me, doesn't matter if I die."

"I think your mother would disagree."

That was a delicate spot.

_"How dare you?" _He hissed between his teeth, only for a moment taking his eyes off his target.

"And I didn't say I wouldn't make it slow and painful, no matter how dead you'll get in the end."

"He's a sorcerer." Victor snarled and looked at his unsuspecting pray.

"I know as much. And he could prove to be useful for our cause. Now, put down the crossbow before I really lose my temper with you, boy."

It seemed that was the hardest thing Victor has ever done, but as soon as the weapon vanished behind his cloak, so did the blades.

"There.. now aren't you glad you didn't shoot him? Right in front of her?" the lord asked motioning towards the warlock on the wall as a woman approach him.

.*.

Annis caught Merlin leaning over the castle wall looking down at something and deep in thought about it. She walked towards him and peered over the wall herself to see what has holding the young warlock's attention.

She understood when she saw what he was looking at with such attention.

A man had come home from a journey and met his wife, two daughters and a little boy. The wife stood by with nothing but happiness on her face as her daughters jumped around their father and their small brother in his arms as he kissed and hugged each of them in turns again and again, as they each asked him what he has seen in his travels and what he brought them from his journey; then the man hugged his wife and kissed her long with their children still laughing.

Merlin looked on with a sort of sadness and Annis somehow figured out why. The woman wondered how old he could be, either way he didn't look like a boy; with a slight stubble showing on his face already. Other young men at his age were already playing with ideas about settling down and having a family; if not having a woman beside them already, with little ones in the cradle. She caught herself wondering if the duties to his king would allow him time to do that; more so that he was always at Arthur's side. She smiled to herself, thinking of how unusual his devotion is to the young king, and by this time she knew well that Arthur only called him a _"simple-minded fool"_ so she would spare him. In reality Merlin acted anything but a fool, and it was obvious the king cared a great deal about his manservant.

The queen stopped next to the young man and leaned against the wall herself.

"You alright?"

Merlin nodded, but kept quiet.

"Do you know me well, Annis?"

"I can't say I do." The queen replied after thinking for a moment, looking at the young man, wondering what's going on in his mind.

"Does Arthur?"

"Yes, I think he does. Though I think he doesn't know about your magic."

The manservant glanced at the woman then turned back to scrutinizing Caerleon's citizens and breathed deep.

Merlin's eyes suddenly widened and as the queen peered over to see what he was looking at, thinking he remembered something, then she felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth, seeing Sefa was walking along with a basket stopping at a vegetable stand, unaware of her voyeur.

"Do you like her?"

"She is.. very kind.." the young man felt a slight burn on his cheek which he had no doubt were visible on his pale complexion. – bruises or not.

"Indeed she is." Annis smiled.

"Do you know if I have a family? Back in Camelot?" He looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not sure." The woman replied.

Merlin looked back down to the crowd, following the servant girls movement until she vanished into a building.

"I would like to have one. A.. a family." He said, voice merely a whisper and Annis couldn't help but notice the amount of sadness and longing in his voice. She didn't know what to say to that.

"Perhaps you do have one.." she tried. "Or, it's never too late to start one. Certainly not too late for you." She chuckled and the servant smiled as well, but then slowly his smile faded and he looked at his hand as he rubbed them together to warm his numbed fingers. "And Arthur?"

"What about him?"

"What if he hates me? What if he.. kills me as soon as he finds me?" Merlin said, swallowing with a gulp, scared to think about what the truth might be. "What if he killed my family..? if I had one.."

"I don't think Arthur is that kind of person." Annis interjected, noticing the young man could work himself towards a panic attack, if he'd continue that thought line. They didn't need that again. Gods know she didn't need Enota's fury on her.

Merlin looked at her.

"Are you sure? He might have changed since Sefa left Camelot."

The queen shook her head.

"I don't believe that to be true." But Merlin's worry didn't ease at that.

"What if it is? What will become of me?"

"There _is_ life outside of Camelot." The queen said, not quite sure what she actually intended to say with that. There was something about the boy she couldn't quite figure out. It was a feeling of some sort, but she just couldn't put her finger on it, and wondered for a second if anyone else got that feeling around him.

"Come. Walk with me." She said and started walking along the wall. The wind has picked up and staying in one place for too long was bound to make them cold.

Merlin pushed himself away from the wall and started walking beside the queen. It felt good to walk, the little time he's been at the wall turning back and forth to the town below or the land around he did feel his feet getting a bit cold.

They kept talking; Merlin would ask questions and Annis tried her best to give accurate and helpful answers. The queen couldn't help but smile, she felt it strange yet refreshing to talk to someone without addressing through titles. Either Merlin didn't remember how to address royalty, or he just simply didn't care about statuses; Annis found it strangely comfortable to be so open, again a thought drifting into her mind if this is how the manservant behaves with the king of Camelot and it comes to him naturally to be so. She also had a hunch that Merlin meant more to Arthur then a mere loyal servant; he was rather a friend than a fool. _– having qualities of both however. _

After a full round of walk Merlin went quiet a bit, but kept walking with the queen. However it hadn't eluded Annis's attention. The few days she's been talking to the manservant, she has gotten to know some things about him; one was that he went quiet when he was starting to feel tired or in pain.

"Come on. Let's get you back inside otherwise, queen of Caerleon or not, Enota will have my head." She laughed lightly and it drew a smile on the pale boy as well. "She can get incredibly strict when it's about health issues."

"I think.. I know someone like that too.." Merlin laughed a bit as well.

"Oh? Who is it?" Annis asked curiously and even stopped in their walk to look at the boy.

Merlin paused too for a second, but his expression became confused and saddened. He shook his head and looking at the floor looking lost.

"I don't remember.." he mumbled almost unheard.

"You will. Don't worry.. In time you will." she said quietly and raising her hand she lightly caressed the young warlock's back in encouragement as they got inside.

Then something unexpected happened.

Annis saw the guard slumped on the ground, but before she could say anything a dark figure jolted towards the queen, and they only had but a split second to react. However the shadow seemingly hadn't expected the young man to be with her or didn't consider him to be a threat, nonetheless Merlin was there and that became his downfall.

Merlin threw himself in front of the queen shoving her out of the way in the process and lifted – for having nothing better for his defense – his arm. He yelped in pain as the attack slammed against his already injured limb; and he _roared_; and the very next moment the man went flying backwards slamming with force into the wall and falling to the ground, where he didn't move anymore.

Merlin wobbled a bit in his stand, a little surprised at what just happened; he felt the pain increasing in his arm and shoulder, but he wanted to ignore it for a little longer and he turned towards Annis to see her staggering to her feet. He must've knocked her over when he jumped to her defense.

"Guards!" she yelled and grabbed the young mans offered left.

"Are y-you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you?" she inquired, but looked over him and her gaze paused at the ever growing red smudge on his right arm and his visibly shaking hand.

Merlin looked at it too and grabbed it with a pained expression_. "Oh no.."_

"Come on" Annis said with a firm tone, glancing once more towards the dead guard, swallowing down the uneasiness growing in her as she looked at the boy. _Enota will surely have my head._

"Blood... blood.." The warlock mumbled, voice trailing off to a whimper.

"Yes, yes.. we will have that solved.." Annis took a firm grip to lead him down the stairs, but Merlin went stiff, and just kept staring at his arm.

"B-blood... so much.. blood... so much!..it hurts.." his breath was beginning to go ragged and fast and his arm got more shaky, and a glance at him made the queen realize it wasn't just the cut on his arm he was staring at, he was seeing something else that was visible only to him, as his eyes got teary and his breath got ever erratic and then he started to tremble. Annis acted just in time to pull him back, before his legs gave in, and avoided of them tumbling down the stairs; instead they fell back, Annis finding herself sitting on the ground as she tried to ease the boy's fall and having him lay against her lap as he shook and groaned through a clenched jaw.

"Its alright.. its alright.." The queen tried to soothe him. _"GUARDS!"_ she made a note to punish whoever was on duty at that tower for taking him too long to climb the damn stairs to her pleads.

"B-blood...hurts.." The young man panted and his tightly shut eyelids squeezed tears out. Annis could only imagine what he could have seen, and the next thing Merlin said had her staring at him in shock.

"Arth..r h-he.. wan..nted.. toh.. cut m-my arm off...Artr.. so much.. blood.." he kept mumbling until his voice trailed off into a whimper as he trembled.

.*.

* * *

**Myes.. There was another portion of this chapter but it would've been too long so I decided to "pause" it here. Besides, I know how you all like a good cliffie. :] *dodge heavy flying objects and rotten tomatoes* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, how about that... an update. *pokes it* I'm not going to make excuses. The Fanfic folder just tells _me_ what to write, not the other way around. There. I said it. So put yer pitchfork away, cos ..cos.. Arthur's the king and I said so! [insert logic here]**

**Anyways, goof aside, everything is in progress and while that's happening in the background, here's a next little chapter for this fic, as I'm trying to shake off my obsessive-compulsive-editing.. *runs away* **

**Hope you like it, feedback very much welcome..**

**Enjoy~**

**.*.**

"Arth..hhe wan..nted.. toh.. cut m-my arm off...Artr.. so much.. blood.." he kept mumbling until his voice trailed off into a whimper as he trembled.

"You are safe Merlin.." Annis tried to regulate her own breathing while she gripped his elbow as he lay curled around his wounded arm, shivering; growing ever more delusional and unaware of his surroundings.

_"GUARDS!"_

Finally there were sounds of feet rushing up the stairs. For a second the thought crossed her mind, that there might be other intruders coming instead; and her hand instantly slipped towards the dagger she always carried with her. _Come what may._ But then her men appeared at the bottom of the staircase, with Garreth at the front, and the woman let out a shaky breath of relief, taking her hand off the hilt of her weapon.

"Queen Annis! Guards at the bottom were killed!" The man spoke, trying to assess the situation, his gaze frantically running between the queen and the servant on the ground, sparing only a glance to the other slumped figure near them. He gave a few curt orders and the warriors spread out, running by him to check their fallen comrade, or out on the wall to be sure there isn't any other threat, while two of them stood behind him in case their help was needed.

"Are ye alright, my queen? Are ye hurt?" Garreth crouched down in front of the woman, giving worried glances to both of them.

"No, I'm fine, Garreth!" she said with a huff, then motionned to the manservant. „But he's been injured."

By now the shaking started to subside and only the heavy panting remained, as Merlin obviously passed out from his fit. "Take the boy to Enota! And hurry!" Annis said and watched two guards pick up a limp Merlin between them with haste to carry him to the physician's chamber, as ordered. "Careful.." She added, then grabbed the older guard's offered hand to get herself on her feet as well.

Garreth winced at the sight of the sorcerer, yet again being in a bad way, and didn't want to think how much good that yanking did to his already injured shoulder, but at the speed blood was dripping off his fingers there was no time to waste and be delicate about; yet the young man gave no reaction to the men handling him, so he focused on his queen instead. "What happened?"

"We got attacked! That's what happened." She said and looked at the other guard.

"Dead, my queen." A man crouched next to his fellow guard looked up and responded to her questioning glance.

"What of the attacker?" she asked towards the men at the bottom of the stairs.

"He's dead too, my queen." came the reply.

"He got passed the guards, whether he was alone or not, he was damn sure of himself. Search the castle! Scour every place!" She barked the order as she started descending the wooden stairs. "Lucky he underestimated the resistance he might be met with." She added. _Such stroke of luck too, _she thought.

"Resistance?" Garreth frowned a little confused, suddenly feeling he was missing something.

"Merlin." Annis said plainly as she stopped in front of the unfortunate attacker, eyeing him for a second, then turning to her trusted captain, she saw Garreth raise his eyebrows at the statement. He thought the man had fallen and rolled down he stairs but it seemed it was their guest's deed instead, and soon the queen gave the explanation he was missing. "He threw him off and into the wall."

"Not before he could strike though.." She added with a sigh. And what of Arthur..? What did Merlin see? Did the king really attack his manservant? – One thing at a time, Annis decided.

.*.

_That man.. he did something and now that man was heading towards him with a haste and by the Gods he was angry.. It made him uglier, and he came ever closer and he grabbed him and dragged him off and hit him.. hit him hard; and kicked him over and over again.. Despite him spitting blood.. Despite someone yelling him to stop.. It wasn't he who was yelling, was it..? No… it was that other man that had sat next to him, a noble looking one, he was wearing chainmail, he was injured too.. They all yelled, even the man's friends.. Women cried.. There was a carriage there, it had a cage on it and it had people in it, ..and he almost fell into the fireplace once getting tossed.. He got kicked in the head and it made him throw up, then the man grabbed his wrist and jerked it up, towering over him, the cape he wore slid forward and there was a golden dragon on it, it seemed not to fit him well, not to suit him at all, but he didn't care, he kicked him in the side and he heard metal slide out of its sheath and as he looked up he saw the man.. he was lifting his hand to hit with the blade.. he wanted to cut his arm off… his arm.. the blood.. he slammed the sword down and it cracked and this time he knew he was screaming. "Hurts, dun' it?" He grinned showing off a mouth of rotten teeth and slowly slid the blade across his limb, driving it deeper and deeper into his flesh.. Not Arthur.. not the king, never.. he'll never tell.. that golden dragon.. that crest.. Arthur.. Arthur..! - Was that Arthur…? Merlin mussed._

_Arthur… wanted to cut his arm off.?..._

.*.

He jolted awake and the very first thing that filled his mind was the murmuring around him and the piercing pain; his arm was hurting so much.. He tried to pull it away, but the more he pulled the tighter it felt to be stuck, and pain just wasn't subsiding.

"Merlin!" He snapped his head around and saw a woman; and his arm; there was so much blood. She had something pointy in one hand and had a firm grip around his wrist with the other and her hands were bloody, her fingers glistered in red, in _his_ blood. _What was she doing?_

In his fright not realizing the physician was trying to sew the wounds closed; all he saw was the blood, all he felt was the pain, and for a moment it crossed his mind,_ why everyone seems to want to cut his arm off?_

"Nhh… nohh…" he panted and Enota saw panic rise in his eyes.

"Calm down, Merlin." She said in an authoritative manner, but her voice was too shaky to have effect; and the warlock was too startled to begin with. She attempted to talk some sense into him; trying to keep her tone firm, yet assuring. "It's alright.. It's alright. Hold still.. I am not going to hurt you.." She uttered as convincingly as she could, knowing her blood-covered fingers can't look all too reassuring, while she pushed his hand on the cot, holding him, pinning his wrist as tight as she felt he could bare, but to keep him still, when she saw what was coming, and woe was it coming. The sorcerer didn't even seem to recognize her.

_"Garreth!_ A little help here!_"_

Merlin picked his head up to the movement and saw two men approaching him with zest and with the clear intention of holding him down, and by the Gods, it wasn't something he felt it could calm him down, but on the contrary: he was beyond all panic and reason so it was inevitable, that he got defensive, pulling even harder; pulling at all his strength to defend himself.

"Merlin, stop that!" Enota snapped again holding his wrist, and she felt glad in a sad sort of way, the man was too weak to be much of a threat, even if the adrenaline made him quite livid for his condition.

However, the next moment it all changed.

All Garreth saw was a flash of gold before the younger guard in front of him bumped into him and they both flew back, crashing against the wall, landing in a heap on the ground, bringing down bundles of herbs and baskets and a stretcher over their heads and breaking Gods know what else.

The physician seeing the men end up on the other side of her chambers, knew straight away that they are in for a fight; but even so she could hardly believe her eyes. Annis had told her the boy had magic, but she didn't hear a spell, not even a word, it just happened and she felt a pang of fear run though her as the startled sorcerer turned towards her again.

Suddenly she didn't know whether to let him go or try to convince him to stay put, but then the decision was made for her, as Merlin tried to get up but putting too much strain on his injuries his shoulder chose not to let him.

He fell back on the cot with a mewl, squeezing his eyes shot, and Garreth figured the yanking really didn't do good, as he got on his feet, and moved to the manservant's side, as the young man lay tense in pain and groping his shoulder.

_"Ough…"_ he let out a muffed howl, giving a force-less kick on the cot, all too clear he was wearing himself out as it was.

"Easy, lad, Yer alright." He said in a low voice and got closer, cautiously laying his hand on Merlin's good shoulder, but not forcing him; partly for fear of being thrown across the room again, but still wanting to assure the young man that he was in no danger. "Ye got a nasty new cut, and tore the old one. Ye got to let Enota mend it." He added, thinking perhaps it will help the dark-haired come to his senses if he recalls some details.

Merlin squeezed his lips tight, breathing heavily through his nose, and eventually gave a nod. It felt like his arm was being ripped off;_ moving really wasn't a good idea, and just what made him think he can get away in such state? _He looked horrified at the bloody mess on his right; taking in the sight of his torn flesh and the dirtied cloths that no doubt just got messier in his flouncing around. _"Uh.." _It made his stomach turn.

Sefa, who's been in the back of the chamber and been observing in shock the scene play out, now snapped out of her amazement and moved close to the cot, quietly calling out to the manservant."Merlin.. You'll be fine.." she said crouching down next to him, and Garreth moved aside to give her room. The servant girl put her hand on the young mans face, turning his head away from the bloody sight that was his right arm and started talking to him in a shushed voice, uttering reassuring words to keep him calm, and the young man tried his best to focus on her instead.

"It's alright, Merlin.. You are safe.. You got attacked.. Enota needs to sew the cut on your arm but you will be alright.. I promise.." Merlin's wide blue eyes stared into hers and suddenly it was coming back to him what had happened, his dread not ebbing much, but he got a feeling he can trust the servant girl and focus on her. "You're alright.. you're alright.." she said quietly and Merlin felt her voice to be quite soothing.

He reached up with his healthy hand and gently grabbed her arm, holding onto it. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to stop a few tears escaping and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; and didn't mind that it came out a halfsob, but he did slowly loosen up and Enota felt his muscles relax and the tension in him ease. Sefa looked up at the healer woman and gave a slight nod, so Enota leaned back a bit to reach something on the table behind her and passed a small bottle on to the servant girl.

"Here.. Drink this Merlin, it will help with the pain." she coaxed him, but Merlin shook his head and sealed his lips.

"No.. nh.. nightm..ares.." he panted and did his best to avoid the vial touching his lip. He didn't want to go back to the man kicking him and cutting his arm.. What if that was Arthur? However reality seemed to be full of excruciating pain at the moment, so which was really the nightmare to be in..? He didn't know what to pick, and his heart was pounding like it wanted to jump out of his chest.

"It's only for the pain, I promise.." she said again, glancing up at Enota, but the physician remained quiet and observing.

Merlin glanced at it and saw that it was blue and suddenly it reminded him of something that had to do with a pale girl and her nightmares. _Did she drink that to get well?_ But the pain was becoming overwhelming, so he figured, he hasnt got much to lose on this; and let Sefa pour the odd tasting tonic down his throat.

After a few minutes of silent waiting, with only Sefa's hushed whispers filling the air with the occasional huff from Merlin, he seemed to have calmed quite a bit, so Enota slowly and carefully resumed to mend his injury; cleaning away the newly draw blood and to sewing the fresh cut; all the while the young girl continued to talk to the startled manservant.

"I'm sorry…" he croaked eventually.. "Garreth.. I just..I'm.." mumbling towards the older man, he felt really pathetic.

"No harm done, lad." The man smiled, understanding just how fear can motivate strength even in the weakest. Although the sting in his shoulder told him this boy was far from weak.

Garreth still looked a little dazed. He had only tried to help, but approaching a frightened and injured sorcerer without warning was a bad idea, and he realized that as soon as he found himself flying backwards.

"He sure doesn't show it, but that felt like a kick of a wild mare." The younger guard carefully approached the cot after Merlin drifted off to sleep, rubbing his side. He hadn't dared approach earlier; figuring sitting on the ground was the safest distance he can be from the magic wielder.

"Oh, I'm sure some ale and women can fix ya right up." Enota scoffed and looked over him. "Sadly I can't say the same for him." She peeked at the boy's face as she finished wrapping the bandages around his arm.

"What of the two of you?" She then asked, looking up at them.

"Oh, I'm fine." Garreth said and glanced to the other man.

"'Think I broke your broom.." He mumbled rubbing his lower back. „But I'm alright."

Their musings were interrupted by voices nearing from the hallway, and the next moment an upset queen stepped in with a troubled man behind him.

"Lord Cafall, I suggest you don't keep such information from me in the future. I'm a woman, not an idiot. And I've run this kingdom for years, and have seen my fair share of battles, I don't get frightened that easy."

"My queen." He bowed his head clearly embarrassed of the situation. "I'll have the reports ready for you." He said and backed out of the physician's chamber, then a tower of a man stepped in behind him and looked at the woman expectantly.

"Just stand guard, Derian." She said, to which the giant gave a slight nod and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Annis?" The physician stood.

"I'm fine Enota. They searched the castle and found none else." As if on queue the door opened again and two guards came in, carrying something heavy-looking between them in a cape. Garreth quickly grabbed the pile of parchments off the table and out of the way, as they set their load on top of it, then left.

"Our dear assassin." Annis said, sparing him only a glimpse. "He killed five people on the way in, cutting their throats. At least, that's as many dead we found. Though it looks Lord Cafall will eat someone alive any minute now." She huffed and turned towards the physician and her patient. "How is he?"

"He seems to be rather fond of this cot. Every time I manage to get him off of it, he finds a way to get back on it. But he'll be fine." Enota sighed. "What happened to him?" She said looking at the body that now occupied her workbench.

"Merlin happened to him." Annis said plainly, yet feeling oddly proud; looking at the body then back to the elderly woman. "He flung him into a wall in the tower." She explained, and then noticed a baffled look upon the physician's featured.

"Did he chant anything?" She asked all of a sudden.

Annis frowned as she recalled the incident. "No.. Now that you mention it, I don't recall him saying anything, except for a shout."

"Kind of odd for sorcerer.." Garreth remarked.

"Sefa?" The queen noticed the girl looking wide-eyed and mouth agape at Merlin.

"That.. My queen.. " She looked up and hurried to stand in the presence of the woman, then stared back at the young man flabbergasted. Something obviously just clicked for her and the ones present anxiously waited what she has to say. "That's because he isn't a sorcerer."

Annis quickly figured that her being something of a half-druid, she must know something they don't, but she felt too tense already.

"Well, speak up girl! What is it?"

"I.. I remember some tales, my queen.. of.. of druid tales." Sefa stammered, clearly uncomfortable, that she revealed her knowledge in such manner. She wouldn't have minded telling the queen; without a thought even; but there were more people present she felt comfortable speaking in front of about such things; but continued anyway. "Tales about a man wielding power far greater then any before. Sorcerers learn magic, study it for years. He isn't a sorcerer. He's a warlock.. He was born with magic." Saing it out loud like that, the realization surprised even her.

They all stared silently at the still figure on the cot, digesting the new information. - He wasn't looking all that powerful.

.*.

He heard voices again.

"Why have you called me?"

"Annis… take a look at this." The elderly woman said and as Merlin cracked an eye open he saw the physician step to the fireplace, taking a handful of ash out of the side of the hearth and stepped back to the body. Merlin couldn't see what she did but guessed she rubbed some of the dirt on the man's face. "Recognize him now?"

The queen's face shifted into something cold and angry yet somewhat dreading.

"Burn the body." She said with a firm tone and turned to leave.

"Annis.. Annis!" Enota called out to her and the queen turned around. "You need to be careful."

"I know.. he surely wasn't alone" The queen said and left the room in a hurry. "What's going on?" Merlin lifted his head to see a bit better and the physician looked at him a little startled, only having noticed now that the boy was awake. He glanced at the man again, and wondered why his cheeks were smudged with dirt; it made him look as if he had slight stubble.

"Is he dead?" The servant asked a little wary.

"Yes, Merlin. He is." Enota said.

"I..I killed him?!" The warlock gasped once recognizing him and Enota sensed the lurking panic in his voice.

"Yes, but he was a bad man. He wanted to kill the queen." She said and smiled a little. "You saved her life. You saved Queen Annis."

Merlin couldn't bring himself to smile. He took a life. His magic took a life. And saving the queen of Caerleon or not, a life was a life and the young man didn't know what to think of it. Surely therecould have been another way..

"It's alright, Merlin. You've done no wrong." The physician said with a stern tone, looking him in the eyes.

"I killed him.." he squeaked.

"He would've shown you no mercy. You did the right thing."

Suddenly the door opened and Enota quickly tossed a piece of cloth over the diseased man's face and continued to cover the rest of his body with the cloth they had brought him in earlier. The two guards stepped in and after some work to wrap him up efficiently, they scooped up the body and took it from the physician's chambers to be burnt, as instructed.

Enota sat at a bench next to the table and looked at the door even after they closed it. She looked distracted; something the young warlock hasn't seen on her before, and he suddenly got the feeling this was important; very imortant in fact.

"Who was that?" Merlin felt curious.

"I didn't know him." The elderly woman said, yet seemed a little more shocked then one would be for the death of a stranger, and if the shock didn't show, her effort to conceal it did. The manservant still felt curious, but somehow figured he should just leave it at that.

The young man indeed was a stranger to all; - only the physician and the queen knew how much familiarity his features carried to the late king Caerleon.

.*.


End file.
